happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends Episodes!
(Ok, i did Top 10 for My Favorite AND Least Favorite Characters before, now is time for Episodes! This was kinda hard to think on btw, Well, this is at least more easy than my Least Favorite Episodes so... Is episodes who idk is opposite, i only hate Ten Episodes i believe and for this list i gonna include episodes from TV Series, Shorts and one Irregular Episode which is close to number one! I try to explain my best btw ok?) 10: Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Well, why not? It is the first episode ever! Unless we count Banjo Frenzy but Banjo Frenzy is a pilot so still! I love how Lumpy spin them so fast that they die and he notice Cuddles' arms and he whistles and leaves lol he is such an idiot, it even got remade in The TV Series and everybody guess is it is gonna be here as well? :( Eh... Maybe? :)...) 9: From A to Zoo (Well, this was the first episode that i ever watched btw, i think i saw these thumbnails alot and idk if i noticed the blood on them or even those gore but i was remember that the thumbnails for some episodes was different back then but since i love animals i would like to see that video about some cute colorful animals go to a zoo to watch other animals tho! Oh other than that i noticed it wasn't for kids so i only watched Part 1 that day and Part 2 did see some idk months later due to me thinking it was bloody but then i got used to it! Thx to this episode i learned HTF!) 8: Chew Said a Mouthful (We see Nutty's morning routine which was funny but it is actually bad to eat sugar that much! So well, Nutty with the jawbreaker? I always thought it was a crystal ball at first lol since crystal balls is made of glass and it looked like glass for me lol ok looked like until i learned jawbreaker but duh since why would you have a crystal ball where ya buy food lol... And why do i see small colorful stuff on the crystal ball then? And Nutty loved it is explaining later in 2018 i guess or this year that it is jawbreaker and tbh, i didn't like the way Nutty died even if he was doing many bad stuff in this episode, i guess it is kinda harsh to say he deserved to die but seriously i think his death was normal, and i forgive him, he is actually nice if ya really look at him and learn about him... Well he could anyway just take off the jawbreaker from Toothy instead of stealing him, btw lol did Nutty shake his butt to Lumpy when he stole Toothy?) 7: Blast from the Past (This episode is even the one who came before Chew Said a Mouthful, also yes i did say i put the remade version of Spin Fun Knowin' Ya... MAYBE! But yes yup i did ;) Love how they remake it and it is a prequel or reference if it was same episode but anyway... Sniffles was kinda smart in this episode, he wanted to help everybody else so he time travel to fix stuff, also this is so the only... THIS only episode where Sniffles finally eats an ant! YAY! :D Sadly it was a caveman ant and the caveman ant is not one of the Ant Family Ants, but it should be cool if Sniffles teach the ants in more episodes, since they win to much, anyway, It was nice to see Cuddles and Giggles comforting Toothy which shows the characters care for each other and Sniffles at least tried to help but yes he messed it up but i don't blame him!) 6: Remains to be Seen (So, Many HTF Characters which possible is the full cast got killed off along with Flippy/Fliqpy and Lumpy took care of the bodies until everybody starts to be zombies! Maybe Fliqpy Mode is still on the Fliqpy Zombie? Lumpy's weapon actually worked on him and Fliqpy did die! Seriously guys lol yeah seriously, k ya remember in this episode nobody was against Lumpy because Fliqpy deserved it! However in "By The Seat Of Your Pants" People HATE Lumpy because he killed Fliqpy! Ok once again SERIOUSLY!? Both these episodes Lumpy was protecting himself from being killed and it is the same thing or man are you guys thinking not the same because Fliqpy was a zombie or what ah? And later in A Vicious Cycle or In Over Your Hedge ya think Fliqpy got his revenge but no! Seriously! End of talking, Lumpy would never kill Flippy btw! Unless it happen idk but still end of talking as i said that Lumpy was doing heroic stuff against Fliqpy ok?) 5: Eye Candy (Why? Because it IS Toothy's most popular role in the series and is pretty popular like really Toothy got his eye out and stuck on a tree lol this guy does not get much attention even if he seem main since he should deserve a main role in the TV Series, he only had the at least last one, but no it was Part 2 Of Double Whammy and heck his starring pop up is even a reference to this episode! He got many eye injuries since after this most like but anyway it seem funny how his eyes see two different stuff at the same time like he watch his eye with one of them and the eye who flied off sees the tree lol i wish Toothy to have more episodes later who agrees?) 4: Eyes Cold Lemonade (Another "Eye" Episode of course about eyes in Season 2 Which is old episodes with classic animation eh? Well, is a classic as well, we see the woodpecker who was in Eye Candy on the background at start also Giggles and Petunia have their arms similiar to be a Peanuts reference! This is seriously funny, i wonder how they animated the injury off Giggles' face btw and how she can close her eyes like that ya think it is cgi? Idk why Giggles still work btw but still also how did they animate it when Giggles cut off Petunia's eye like if it was paper is it also cgi or what? Well, i doubt that is how the inside of eyes looks btw, The way Giggles made Petunia's eye into some slice of lemon btw XD) 3: Double Whammy and Autopsy Turvy (Yes, BOTH parts counts since for me it should be same episode since it is same story line! Ya know, this is the most coolest episode for me btw, Flippy is noticing how crazy he can be and tries to shake it off by telling Lumpy his actions and Lumpy is helping Flippy so ya can't complain Lumpy about it like in the end of part 2 it isn't Lumpy who was responsible really for eh ya know the death since whoever it is then a generic tree friend was responsible! Well, Flippy was dreaming that he lives in a peaceful world and have tea party with three penguins was memorable imo and we got to see Flippy fight with Fliqpy even if he got cured in the end it is still continuing later episodes but anyway, Flippy was fighting with himself all the time or his imagination but still nobody complained that Flippy did this to Fliqpy because they count as same character somewhat? Well when they fight it is like a Chicken Fight from Family Guy i think, i like it how Flippy and Fliqpy had their clone armies and how heroic Flippy was so keep in mind i like Flippy but not Fliqpy, Fliqpy is Flippy but it is not the real Flippy right? Now everybody is happy to see Fliqpy defeated i guess and isn't complaining or are ya guys since i wish more episodes was made for a Season Two for tv Series?...) 2: False Alarm (Well, the only irregular episode on my list... Keep in mind i could do more Top Ten Episodes stuff about only a list for The Tv Series, Shorts AND Irregular Episodes right? Anyway, Nutty is at his best imo, and if ya know me much or maybe not now since i have joined this wiki for like not so long ago but if ya know me then Nutty is my favorite character in fact, i love Nutty very much because he seem memorable for me! The best part is... Nutty DIDN'T even die in the ending which of course means this deserves to be number 2 and Cuddles was ok as well even tho Nutty throw him out of his car and stole it but still let's discuss about the episode... Well, Lifty and Shifty was trading but they somewhat still seem to think Nutty is dumb enough so they want his money and they do act cheap in this episode, Nutty looks perfect with hair and that style and i guess if Nutty looked like this more then i could ship him with Petunia or Flaky... Yes, i ship him with either of them, i know oh well, FlippyXFlaky fans see this and yell at me but i prefer NuttyXFlaky for some reason ok? Ships so because well at least Nutty don't turn psycho but let's go back to the episode! Nutty got interested in video games and the episode includes MANY References to video games... Mostly not many games are sure but many are actually five i guess, even if Nutty drive on Petunia it was a mistake and i hope eh she maybe forgives him since he didn't mean it, also Lifty and Shifty got defeated looking like Pac-Man and Ghost XD And even if Nutty loves candy again i heard that it is confirmed Nutty still loves video games as well and i wish Nutty could be my pet or best friend since i could let him play with me uh if it is a game for two or more players or i can let him play my video games to let him have some fun!) Honorable Mentions: (I would love to explain why but idk if i have any reasons well i do but if anybody wonders ask anything in comments uh message ok?) 11: The Wrong Side of the Tracks 12: Party Animal 13: Class Act 14: Who's to Flame? 15: Easy For You to Sleigh 16: Sea What I Found 17: Concrete Solution And number one is:... SEE WHAT DEVELOPS! (See What Develops is Number one? And why? Well, maybe hard to tell but i may explain much so... We see Splendid's real identity and Splendid works with The Mole but later try to stop him, this was also the first episode which introduced many characters for me! I can only remember Mime was one of the characters that was new for me since it was days ago... Years sorry XD! And dudes, now The Mole is blind and all so he don't know Splendid is the guy who he works with, and dudes, this episode is kinda NuttyXFlaky... They work together in same store along with Disco Bear, also i prefer Disco Bear with Flaky than him with Giggles or Petunia since they don't like him BUT Flaky may do since he doesn't flirt much on her ;) The part where Splendid yelled tho after The Mole took the pic of him XD He is voiced by Lumpy's Voice Actor as well so yeah he do girly scream which also sounds somewhat to Homer Simpson even if it isn't that voice actor... Splendid could kill Mole in "Gems the Breaks" But NOT in here? XD Logic right heh then logic is? Good thing is the ending we almost know Lumpy find out who Splendid rlly is until The Mole saved him by mistake since duh blind and ending makes Splendid not revealed to Lumpy so phew he is safe and yeah is my favorite episode since how it learned me about much of the characters i didn't knew in old days so yeah and also the way Splendid and The Mole works together and then Splendid try to chase him and The Mole saved him some way lol and that Nutty and Flaky works together seem cute and yeah now dudes we are done and i just wanna say this is my favorite episode and i said why so thx for reading if ya did!) Thanks for reading all this if ya could! If ya wonder what is special about those Honorable Mentions btw just ask me and i tell ya ok? Also tell me what ya think in comment ok? Thanks for checking this out people! Category:Blog posts